Surrounded by darkness
by Beyond hope of salvation
Summary: Claire had been having restless dreams. Tears would form as she was at her wits end. Why did Steve have to invade her dreams and leave her like a mess. He was suppose to be dead. Claire/Steve. M later.
1. The nightmares

Hello everyone. This is going to be my first attempt at a Steve/Claire fic. Hopefully it'll be slightly different from the ones I've read on here – I'd hate to have copied someone's story by mistake. But I hope you all enjoy this anyway. I want to give you the heads up that I haven't played Code Veronica or Darkside chronicles so I haven't seen the relationship develop between them but I have read the novel, so hopefully I've gotten a good amount of information on them from that. :)

As usual: I do not own Resident Evil – Even though I wish I could and I do not own any of the characters from it. This chapter will be short so I could just give you the beginning of the story. Reviews would be nice but please, no flames. Criticism is okay though, I'd like to hear all of your guys ideas so I know what to improve or what to add, thank you. :)

* * *

Claire ruffled underneath the sheets, clawing at the loss ends of her hair. Her sweat leaked and soaked through her small white t-shirt as she felt the nightmare become more realistic than ever. Jolting up forward, she twisted her body towards the clock on her right.

_5:47 am._

Sighing: Claire leaped over the side of the bed, rubbing her troublesome eyes before standing up. Her legs wobbled as she headed towards the shower.

Stripping down she placed her left leg into the shower, moaning at the coldness of the water. Waiting a couple of seconds, Claire pulled her entire self into the shower once the water heated up. The heat brought her back to reality. The way the liquid rolled down her body made her realize it was only a dream. But still, it was just as horrific to think of the possibly outcome.

_Steve..._

A five digit letter which meant so much more than any person could think off. He was her saviour, her knight in shining armour. Heck, he was even her cherry on the cake, but he was still something much more meaningful. He might have just been a little kid years ago but he showed bravery. Claire felt like punching herself in the gut several times, it was her fault why he had died. She could have saved him, she even knew that! But.. she didn't.

Glazing down at the water that dripped off her middle finger, Claire pulled herself out of her own bubble. She needed to forget him, he was only making her nightmares worse. She would picture him, before he was that 'mutant' or 'creature', but before she could head towards him, he'd change. His pupils would blend into a reddish like yellow colour before he'd leap towards her. Not being a idiot, Claire would run. She pictured this within her dreams nearly every night.

Pulling herself out of the shower, Claire headed towards her bedroom to change again. She didn't have work today – it was a Saturday. But she'd rather be awake watching shitty t.v shows than asleep, replaying the dream again.

Tying her rather long red hair up, the ends sticking to her back, Claire headed downstairs. She could usually picture Chris being setted in the kitchen or lazying around in the front room but she moved out of his house a couple of years ago to get away from his.. protective-nuse? Yeah, sure, she's love him how a younger sister can but upon having a boy around with her, he seemed to try and show off. Threatening empty threats towards the poor lad who had to be seated next to Claire or the fact she wanted to move out so she didn't have to witness his sex-life any more. Seriously, that boy could get any girl if he tried.

Placing the bread in the toaster, Claire seated herself and lent on the table. 3 minutes she had to wait for the bread to become crispy and she felt her stomach growl in a response for the food to hurry up. She was nearly fully awake, but her eyes still felt kind of heavy.

Placing her cheek against the palm of the right hand, she closed her eyes for a second. She didn't expect the seconds to turn into minutes and before she knew it, the tip of the saliva that formed in her mouth peaked through her lips and she felt her hand go weak before she collapsed onto the table.

_Travling through the empty and endless hallway, Claire skimmed her hands across the metal walls, hoping she could hear the vibrations of the movement on the other side. _

_Nothing._

_She felt sweat form on the top of her brows as she rubbed away at her fringe. Where was he? She knew how this dream was going to end and she was hoping to find an alternative ending for once. She knew she wasn't going to but, heck! It was **her **dream, she should have the control on her surroundings and what was happening. _

_Deciding her patients was running low, she began to sprint down the corridor, the only sounds of her shoes and panting were heard. Getting closer to the door on the other side, she smiled. She had finally made. Normally in this dream she'd just spot it before it'd disappear and she'd face the enemy she wishes to never see again. But no, this time was different: She was closer._

_Placing her hand on the knob, she twisted and pushed the door open with a little amount of strength. Her smile instantly turned to a frown once she noticed the open hall. Looking back in a desperate attempt to run she realized the hallway was far gone. Now, she was surround by four metal walls._

_She blinked and felt her breath hitch in the back off her throat as she spotted him. He stood there, his clothes were all black making his reddish hair stand out more than ever. She gulped:_

"_Steve?" She questioned, taking a tiny step forward. He did what he did usually and took a step forward as well, as if he was mirroring her. She was barely impressed by his movements but she didn't question._

"_Claire.." He had finally talk. This was the first time he had ever opened his mouth within the dreams and Claire couldn't help but let the tears form in the corner of her eyes as she ran forwards. Tackling him in a hug she began to sob. Hey, even if it was a dream it still was an improvement. _

_She suddenly felt Steve tense up making her pull back. His eyes were sealed shut as if he was refusing to look at her. Placing a hand on his solid cheek she spoke, softly:_

"_Steve...?"_

_She watched and witnessed as a red glow formed underneath his eyes. Jumping back slightly she began to sweat as the original ending played._

Jumping up from a sudden startle, Claire placed both of her hands on either side of her face as she attempted to squeeze her head. Why was she always hurting over this? Realizing her toast was out of the toaster, she jumped up and tried to get her mind off the subject. Picking up the toast though, she cringed at the warmth of it. Of course.. it was too cold now. Looking up she spotted the time: _8:12._

Had she really fallen asleep for that long. Taking a deep breath she threw away the toast and headed towards the front room, flicking the t.v on as she passed it. Sitting down next to her mobile phone, she fiddled with her hands. Temptation had gotten the better to her and before she knew it, she had a firm grip on the phone and dialled a certain number she could never forget.

"Hello?" Came the deep reply.

"Leon, I need your help."

* * *

There it is. Yes, Leon will be in it, to only support Claire throughout it though. Chris will most likely appear later and of course... so will Steve! I'd like to apologise for my hideous spelling and grammar and if I've made Claire OOC. But I still hope you enjoyed it. :)


	2. England?

Thanks for all the reviews and favourites, people. I didn't expect to get so many favourites, but thank you anyway. (: All enjoy this chapter and yes, it is quite long.. for me, anyhow.

And of course: I do not own Resident evil.

* * *

The conversation had been blunt and quick. Claire didn't want to reveal to much at the time. She just wanted to know if she had Leon's trust. Which she did.

Placing her skinny toes into the boot first, she successfully pulled the shoe on without trouble. After pulling the zips up on the shoes she placed her light jacket on and headed outside. The cold air hit her like a slap to the face. She had completely forgotten it was winter now. Maybe she should have worn a parka or something like that, not a small cotton cardi.

Quickly getting settled into the car, Claire wasted no time getting the car started up and leaving her drive-through. She lent her back against the seat as she attempted to relax. Leon's house was only a couple of miles away, no biggy. Claire could just relax on the way but she had an unwanted feeling that she might day dream about _him._

Claire blinked a couple of times before her eyes sealed for several seconds, the sounds of horns made the poor red-head girl jolt forward and barely miss the incoming truck. She sighed a dramatic sigh once she got the car back on the road properly.

The journey wasn't that long, she would be lying if she said it was. There wasn't many people on the road, Claire assumed that they either started work early or they were just having a nice lie-in, which Claire wanted so, soo bad.

Stopping off at Leons was a relief. Looking out of the car window, she spotted all of the curtains to be open except for his bedrooms one. Leon had always been the clean guy. He was cut to the edge, Claire guess she could call him perfect, but she had always rather kept it a secret. Leon was just like another older brother to her. He was definitely someone she didn't want to lose.

Stepping out of the car, Claire pushed her fringe behind her ear and headed towards Leons door in a quick dash. Before she could open the door though, the door swung on its hinge and Leon had already pulled her into a warm embrace. Claire chuckled slightly, the colour in her hair returning as she hugged him tighter. Even if he did come off as a tough, cold guy, he was still a guy you could relay on if your life was in danger or if you just needed a helping hand.

"You okay? You seemed worried on the phone." Leon broke the hug first, Claire nodded as she tried to push past him.

"Can we go inside? I'm freezing 'ere." She smiled slightly as Leon let her walk past before closing the door. Upon entering the house, she was greeted with warmness: Something she had been starved from for the past day.

"Okay, I'm definitely coming here more often. My house is like a freezer." Joked Claire as Leon offered her a seat at the kitchen table, his laptop already turned on and facing her.

"What's wrong, Claire." It was more of a statement and it didn't surprise Claire that Leon wanted to get straight to the business. She had made herself clear on the phone that she indeed needed his help.

"Okay," Claire paused for a second trying to catch her breath, "I.. well, I need you to help me locate someone."

Leon paused for a moment and could already guess who this 'someone' was. "Steve?"

Claire only nodded, knowing her voice wouldn't be willingly enough to talk for her at the moment. She knew Leon would find this difficult but he would also do anything for her.

"He's dead, Claire. You know that." He sighed, rubbing his temples slightly. He had never met Steve before, but he got allot of information about him from Claire and the file that said he was 'decreased'.

"He's not, Leon. I couldn't tell you why I think this but I know he isn't. Please, you're one of my only good friends, and you're good at hacking computers and stuff like that. Please can you help me." Claire looked straight into Leons eyes, afraid that she'd end up crying if she looked else where.

After a moments thought, Leon sighed: "The stuff I do for pretty girls like yourself, Claire."

Claire couldn't help but smile. He was such the charmer and he knew he was. Claire could have mistaken him for being a man-whore at one time or another. He had like Ada, Angela and the Presidents daughter, god what's her name again? Ashley? Yeah that's it, after him. But Claire also knew he wasn't one at the same time. He just had the tendency to be _too_ nice or charming towards them. Heck, she even liked him when she first saw him in Raccoon City but she never pushed it forward. Some of her wished she had but she was quite happy she didn't. He was like a older brother after all.

"Thanks, Leon. It means allot. Seriously!" Claire couldn't help but smile for several seconds after. Leon had dismissed her after saying that if he's trying to find any location on his server then it was going to take away. Maybe watching T.V would be good enough for Claire. She hoped it was.

Heading towards the front room, Claire flopped onto the couch, her smile never leaving. She went to turn the T.V on but decided against it and just rested inside. Her eyes began to flicker from the amount of sleep she had and before she knew it, she was partly asleep. Even though she was dreaming she could still hear and understand her surroundings. Her mind kept flashing images at her. It was like her mind was a broken type recorder.

Her blood pressure began to rise once she realized she was in her original nightmare again. This time though she refused to fight it and just began to run. Upon seeing the door she began to sprint but once she was five feet away the hall seemed to stretch and she found herself at the start again. Sighing, Claire tried to picture herself out of the dream but nothing happened. It was like she was in a cell, no light coming through or going out. She was sure she would've gone insane if this was real. But it wasn't.

'1, 2, 3.' She counted to herself quietly as she rose from the floor. She didn't remember sitting down in her dream but you could say, dreams did weird loops when not concentrating.

When she began to walk though she spotted him at a much earlier stage for once. He stood there like usual though, not blinking or moving. Claire knew that once she would place her foot forward then so would he. Knowing that it would end like usual, she stayed still: Not moving or speaking.

Blinking, Claire waited patiently but before she noticed his movement, Steves hand had found it around his tiny neck and had pinned her against a wall that she hadn't notice before. Knowing that her arms were useless at this time, Claire began to kick and tug at his lower half. She never wished to hurt him but this was her dream so there shouldn't be no ill feelings towards him.

About to lose concussion, Claire knew she would wake up from this nightmare but what she didn't expect was for Steve to loosen the grip and let her touch the floor again. Her eyes widen once she noticed Steves appearance now. He was back to his normal self. The baggy trousers and tight top he had worn once she had met him. The way his hair flopped slightly in his eyes and his pale blues eyes that she wanted to gaze into again was there. Claire knew how sappy that sounded but she didn't care. It was a dream and no one would hear it.

"Steve?" She breathed slowly, questioning him ever so slightly. She expected the dream to take another turn and for him to change but he hadn't and she knew he wouldn't once his lips were placed upon hers. Before her mind could re-take what was happening, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, bringing Steve down to her hight slightly.

She didn't expect to taste his tongue against her upper lip but she didn't mind. Granting entrance, Steve invade her mouth and she felt like she was in heaven. Even though this was her dream she was still slightly shocked that Steve acted like this. He use to be just a show off. He'd just flirt and that was it but in her dream he was showing balls.

Claire barely noticed him tense up once he placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs rubbing circles on her hip bone. Pulling back for a breath – Which Claire barely needed since it was a dream and she could really do anything – she didn't expect Steves eyes to stay sealed shut.

"Claire..." He mumbled against her neck, taking in her scent. Claire froze for a moment, his voice sounded deeper and slightly irritated. Looking down at him, Claire placed her hands on his cheeks, cupping them and pulled him back. She went to speak but she paused once she noticed the red glow underneath his eyes.

Her heart began to panic and before she knew it, his hand was around her neck, squeezing tightly and the-

_Snap!_

Jolting up and forward, Claire began to take small deep breaths. Looking down she realized she had lent on her belt so hard that the left hand side of it had broken completely in half and had left her trousers baggy around her waist.

She hoped Leon would have noticed her but he hadn't. His eyes were still glued to the laptop screen. She watched him in slight 'awe' as he bite the inside of his cheek. Standing up, Claire headed into the Kitchen and took a seat on the opposite side of him. Leon didn't even bother to look up as he asked:

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Was Claires only reply as she fiddled with her hands. Why has this been happening? She didn't deserve this. She knew that! She had felt extremely guilty once Steve had died several years ago, so why has he been haunting her dreams? Taking another deep breath, Claire asked:

"Found anything yet, genius?"

Leon smirked, but kept his eyes to the screen. "What'd you mean by anything? I've found little information so far. But I guess I could spare some of it." Leaning on the back off his chair, Leon carried on. "I've found an hidden Umbrella base. I guess England didn't get the news off the outbreak in Raccoon city years ago." He stayed quiet, possibly thinking back to those dreadful days. How either of them survived was beyond Claire. They weren't masters at shooting or anything.

Claire sighed silently, not attempting to open her mouth. England wasn't that far away but it was going to be difficult to try and get past without notice. Especially about Chris.

Claire froze.

Crap, she had forgotten abut Chris. God, if he finds out about this there will be hell to pay and Claire knew she wouldn't be the only one getting in all the trouble. Leon would be to and she certainly didn't want that. But she wanted to find Steve, alive or not, she wanted to find his body at least.

"I'm going." She felt a ping of regret crawl up her skin but she shook it off. She wanted to get there as soon as possible and get back as soon as possible. She knew if Chris found out he'd be down there as soon as possible and she also knew that Leon wouldn't let her go alone. So it left her with one shot.

"I kinda knew you would have said." Leon half-heartedly smiled. "But you're not going alone."

"And I knew you'd say that." Claire mimicked the taller blonde as she drew circles with the tips of her fingers.

"What about Chris?" Claire froze at the sudden question. She tried to pull a straight face as she comment with:

"We wont tell him. I don't want him to worry more about me. We'll be in and out of the factory, fast."

"But-"

"Please, Leon. I don't want Chris to get hurt!" Claire begged.

"And Chris wouldn't want you to get hurt, Claire." Leon declared, not liking the possible idea of the kids older brother knocking on his door with a death list in his hand.

"Leon, you'll be with me. I only need your protection!" Claire didn't like the sound of her voice: She sounded like one of those whining brats you see at Disney Land when their mothers wont let them go on one of the big rides but at the moment she needed to win this. "And nothing bad will happen. I highly doubt another outbreak will happen and if it does, we'll be out there as soon as possibly." _With Steve as well..._

Leon looked baffled for a second, unsure on what to reply with. He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before sighing. "Fine, we'll go," He paused. "But if your brother knocks on my door late at night, you're taking the blame."

"Deal!"

* * *

The helicopter didn't help with the litter of snow on the ground but Claire didn't mind. As the snow collided with her petite body, she watched Leon talk with the pilot. Claire had successfully convinced Leon to come with her to England. He had provided her with a gun and transport since the BSAA was high-standards and didn't joke on journeys like this. Even though she was getting there safely, Claire couldn't help but have this dodgy feeling in her stomach. She certainty didn't wont to fall asleep on the 'copter and make Leon witness her coma site whilst she was dreaming. That'd be just awkward to explain afterwards.

Once Leon signalled for Claire to come over, the female did as she was told and took a seat inside the helicopter. She watched out of the corner of her eye on how flirty the pilot had come. Yeah, sure, the pilot was a pretty girl but she wasn't that perfect. She was so stickily thin that she had barely any curves or even a chest at that. She was tall though, so Claire guessed that most of the boys liked her legs. Her hands were even stickily thin and looked like they could bend around the controls twice if they could. The girl must have just been under 20. Claire didn't even understand why this girl was her pilot but she made no attempt to change it.

The ride was far by quiet. Neither of the adults knew what to say so it stayed quiet. Not like Claire minded, it just gave her time to relax and watch the outskirts of the place.

Upon hitting England Claire was surprised, there was barely any snow on the ground that she could see. She had already hated the weather there since it was pouring down, large chunks of snow and rain hitting the top of the helicopter. Sighing she threw her head back and relaxed. They weren't far away now and the adrenalin inside of her was getting the better of her.

The helicopter came to a brutal stop and Claire found herself flying forward but got gripped by the upper arms before she could collied with the seats in front of her. Shaking the dizziness off, she took a step back and sat down.

"Sorry 'bout that, folks." Came the loud reply from the pilot as the helicopter came back to its steady journey. Claire relaxed again once it came to another stop, but this time on the ground.

"Mhm, the place looks abandoned like the rest." Leon observed, stepping out of the helicopter first and helping Claire after. Claire just shrugged as she placed her gun in the hostler on her right thigh. Looking back the pilot threw a hand-hold console to which Leon caught in his right hand.

"Signal me once you're done, I'm outta 'ere!" Shouted the girl with an heavy accent before the helicopter started up once again. Claire covered her eyes, not wanting grit to get into eyes.

Once the helicopter was gone, Claire turned around with Leon. She sighed once she realized the front door of the factory was boarded up with a metal cover. Leon examined the building before pointing to a lift of stair-cases.

Upon heading up them, all the doors were sealed shut as well. Both Claire and Leon attempted to break down each door they ran past but neither would budge. Getting to the top floor, Leon noticed one door with only a simple pad-lock on. Pulling out his gun he fired a single round into the door before kicking it forcefully.

"Finally." Claire sighed stepping into the building. Most of the walls were covered in dust and strangely enough, blood? Claire wasn't quite sure if she could call it blood since all the lights were off and the only light source getting through was through the barriers off the windows, but it still looked strangely enough like it.

"Blood?" Leon questioned, brushing his finger tips against it. He slightly cringed once realizing it was fresh. "I guess this factory went down like the rest."

A sudden moan interrupted the two and Claire felt the small hairs on the back of her neck rise.

* * *

Sorry for the sudden cliff-hanger but I hope you all enjoyed. :) I know Steve is OOC, but that is only because it was Claires dream. But anyway.. what will happen to the pair? Find out in chapter 3! Reviews would be nice, thank you. (:


End file.
